


A Gift

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tobirama likes his gift, and likes to unwrap it, desperate Kagami, dubcon, half-dark Tobirama, not only unwrap tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: Once Tobirama mentions he wants to do research on Sharingan.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580661) by [Adane_beinleumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi). 
  * Inspired by [he has a giiiift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738975) by Perelka_L. 



When Kagami walks into the lab his eyes are covered with bandages. Tobirama jerks up instantly: no one dares to harm his students. But the smile on Kagami’s lips is so enthusiastic, so shiny, and so dazzlingly happy.

“I have something for you, sensei,” he says, holding his hands out, smile bright and innocent.

Tobirama’s gaze slowly slides from Kagami’s face to his palms and a transparent container with a fūin seal over it squeezed in between his fingers.

Eyes are floating over a yellowish liquid in the container. The appropriate parts of the optic nerves and arteria are left attached to the eyeballs, and all three tomoe are well visible over the red irises. Someone has thoroughly thought the whole process through. 

Good job.

And rusty bandages over Kagami’s eyes.

“Why did you do that?!”

“Please take them,” Kagami’s voice cracks and he is outright pleading.

Tobirama cautiously takes the container and carefully locks it in the drawer, checking twice the fūin that is protecting it. Now he can be sure nothing would happen to them while he is dealing with Kagami and the horrid mess inside his head.

“Why. Did. You. Do. That.”

“You’ve said you want to research the Sharingan,” Kagami sounds lost and faint, and none is left of his smile, but he goes on. “You need research materials. I thought you can… make use of them. And you’ve said that… Sharingan is a powerful dōjutsu. Maybe you’ll… need it.”

Kagami’s voice fades away, and he’s desperately scanning the silence of the lab in search of… anything. He didn’t want to insult his sensei. Is there any chance he took an offense?

“Why did you do that to your own eyes?”

“This way the clan can’t hold it against you,” Kagami has lost and he knows it well. Cold is Tobirama’s words, ice is his tone, and Kagami shivers. It’s all hopeless.

“Why did you offer them to me?”

Kagami swallows hard. He was a fool to think Tobirama won’t question him. He was even a bigger fool to think he would be able not to surrender to the rough edge in sensei’s voice, clearly audible to him after all these years. But Tobirama took the box, didn’t he? So, Kagami accomplished what he wanted. Maybe not him, maybe his Sharingan will protect sensei. He will… try. Say this. Put it into words.

“I want to protect you.”

“Why do you want to protect me?”

Kagami bows deep. He won’t let a lie to offend both of them. Bowed head feels dizzy, and the world is slowly falling apart.

“Because you are dear to me above all else,” he doesn’t feel Tobirama's presence anymore. Sensei must have turned away, thinks Kagami, it’s over. “Because I love you. Please forgive me.”

Tobirama doesn’t hold in the sneer, broken and bitter. Does he listen to what he’s saying? Bowed head, reverent pose, dirty bandages.

A little blind Uchiha.

Tobirama steps forward. Stretches a hand and slowly puts a heavy long curling lock behind Kagami’s ear. Stand back now, dear student, please. Let us think together about what we shall do with your box. 

But Kagami doesn’t see the menace at the wry grin, at the squinted gaze. He draws his hands instead and rushes forward empty-headed after a hint of warmth inches away from his skin, and then freezes, lips half-open, hands widespread.

Tobirama’s grin grows wide and deep. Kagami’s only chance is locked in the drawer by layers of fūin. All his defenses are gone. And finally, Tobirama is safe. Two lingering steps, slipping between Kagami’s spread hands, closer, closer, and he clasps him all, feels his whole body flinch at a touch, puts a right palm on his waist. Kagami can’t miss it.

But Kagami just exhales, loud, high, and relieved, and his light hands quickly find their places on Tobirama’s shoulders. What, haven’t you realized what it means yet, sniffs Tobirama to himself, annoyed at the idea, I thought you were sharper. And passes a hand up Kagami’s spine. When Kagami bends following his palm, all Tobirama can see is a scarlet veil covering his sight and wiping out thoughts.

Kagami does realize. Does want. Does like.

More.

More.

More.

Tobirama pushes him to the wall catching his neck with his left hand, greedy to examine carmine and rusty stains all over the bandages. All this is for him. He glances down, marking pale neck and thin collarbones through the open neckband, cheekbones shadowed by black curls, fingers holding on his shoulders. Where to begin.

“Maybe you want something else?” asks Kagami quietly, throbbing under hot breath brushing his neck and ear, bending to the rough finders stroking his back, arching, pushing, rubbing, trembling with waves of heat. Tobirama is so near for the first time in his life.

As seconds pass in silence, Kagami’s cheeks slowly turn red, as if someone else is pinned against the lab wall consumed by the heavy palm caressing his waist, hardly drawing breath. Tobirama smirks. Kagami wouldn’t get out of here anyway. Not like that. He can afford to be honest.

“You.”

“I’m already yours,” whispers Kagami, and his light hand gropingly follows Tobirama’s shoulder, stopping right next to the nape of the neck, hesitating to touch, and Tobirama feels it quiver. Feels and presses forehead against Kagami’s temple, black curls smell of amole, and the iron scent coming from tight bandages is light in the air. Something bites and currs behind the ribs, and Tobirama doesn’t remember anymore how far he decided to push it this time. 

Kagami's breaths are sharp and hollow, and his lips are so close. Tobirama kisses his nose bridge, touches bandages with his tongue carefully, wondering who made them, dry blood is bitter, and Kagami starts to shake. Tobirama feels sharp shakes with a palm still lingering on Kagami’s waist and follows his spine up. Kagami pushes himself closer to the hot body, wriggling under his fingers desperately, his hand wincing on Tobirama’s shoulder betrays him too soon. Tobirama allows one more moment to remember it all, from black curls on the pale forehead to the smooth spine curve. His. All of it is his.

He slides down and takes Kagami’s mouth. Several wide wet movements, a touch by the tongue, and Kagami finally separates his lips. Unexperienced, records Tobirama in a special mental notebook devoted to Kagami observations, mine. Soft warm mouth, hot awkwardly moving tongue, total freedom. The final realization of how much freedom he actually has strikes hard, worse than forbidden medicines, and Tobirama loses it. 

He comes back with the taste of fresh blood on his tongue and struggles to hold back. There is time. Kagami can’t get out of here. Tobirama licks the bite, and Kagami whines, arching back. He wouldn’t get away so easily, grins Tobirama to himself, and backs off a bit licking his lips. Kagami’s chin and mouth are covered in their mixed salvia, and he is desperately trying to breathe. 

Delicious. 

Tobirama slowly glances over his neck and suddenly feels the coolish touch to the skin.

“Sen…?”

He doesn’t let him finish, crumpling wide neckband, nestling his tongue against the curve between chin and neck, and the rest of the word turns into incomprehensive half-inhale half-sob. Tobirama likes this wabbling voice and he takes his time to lick thin pale skin, feel the air vessels right under his tongue. He has all time in the world. Sharingans are locked in a box in a fūin-protected drawer, and Kagami has nowhere to go.

It’s worse than that, realizes Tobirama covering collarbones with sloppy kisses, feeling limpened Kagami’s body in his hands, graspless muscles, thrown back head. Kagami doesn’t want to go anywhere.

Tobirama tears himself from the slender neck and tangles fingers into messed up black hair, stroking his nape. Kagami moans weakly, almost hitting the wall with his head, whining breaths feel sharp in the air. If he still had his eyes, he would have closed them already, grins Tobirama.

“Sen…,” but Kagami groans, unable to finish a simple word when Tobirama caresses his thigh. No matter how hard he tries to escape, familiar rough fingers will find him everywhere.

“Call me Tobirama,” sniffs Tobirama right into his ear. Rusty stains cover the bandages. Kagami seems to have sensitive thighs and Tobirama slowly passes an open palm on the inner side and swears upon hearing a drawling moan.

His cock is stone hard. A lot can be done about it, and Tobirama swallows, thinking of Kagami on his knees with bandages on his eyes and Tobirama’s dick in his mouth, but his little blind Uchiha is hard as well, and they’re still in a lab, and Tobirama still isn’t aware of the condition of the wounds behind the bandages. Sepsis is quite an unpleasant shit.

Kagami moves under his hands, weak, played out, trusting, wasted, rests against his chest, drops head on his shoulder, twining his hands around his waist, shackles fingers desperately. As if he doesn’t care he’s hard. 

Not today. 

Tobirama takes up his thighs and lifts him, feeling a hot squeezed gasp on the neck, stepping back to lean on the wide wooden tabletop. A mess of savory black curls that smell of Kagami is near enough for Tobirama to nuzzle into them, slipping into Kagami’s robe, pulling off his trousers and underwear. Heavy cock touches Tobirama’s now bare stomach, and Tobirama can’t hold back anymore. He clamps his teeth on the bandages on Kagami’s nape, making sure, reminding himself of what is floating in the liquid under fūin cover. Kagami shudders sharply, and Tobirama drags him up, arching back not to let Kagami slip off, presses against his cock still covered behind two layers of fabric and whispers in the ear:

“Help me.”

Kagami tries, with his hands still locked on Tobirama’s back, but his fingers are weak and clumsy, and Tobirama leans back more holding Kagami with one hand and making the belt and buttons go.

When their cocks touch, Kagami bursts into a moaning cry, pushing forward. Finally, grins Tobirama to himself, covering a flung open mouth with his lips, tightening grip on Kagami’s bare thighs, not letting him slip off. Kagami moves as if he is conscious again, shuffling, trying to feel as much of Tobirama’s dick, as much of Tobirama’s skin as he can. He whines brokenly, stretching his neck, and Tobirama pushes the tongue into his mouth, savoring his desperate tries to taste everything. His dick, his fingers, his mouth, his tongue. As if it ends today and this is his last chance. Tobirama would be satisfied only with his mouth. He knows too well – it won’t end today.

Tobirama doesn’t want to rush, but Kagami bases himself on Tobirama’s hands still holding his thighs, and rubs his slickery cock against Tobirama’s stomach even quicker. Tobirama grins watching him arch and shiver, short, choked moans escaping dry lips and red spots covering skin. Tobirama’s composure is enough to endure it all.

“Please,” begs Kagami, his voice cracked and hardly audible, and collapses on him, his boner squeezed in between them, coarse bandages scrabble Tobirama’s cheek. “Please. Tobirama, please.”

Next time he’d have to ask better, smirks Tobirama to himself, but now he’s just exhausted. He slowly takes his hand off Kagami’s thigh, tightening his hold on Kagami’s waist, and grabs both their cocks smearing the precum, pulling Kagami’s yielding body up.

“My,” he whiffs right against Kagami’s face, and Kagami comes with a stifled moan. Tobirama bites his lower lip and caresses his dry mouth from inside while stroking cock covered by Kagami’s cum. It takes him only a couple of strokes to cum with a hollow groan on his lips and Kagami’s smell in his head.

Uchiha droops down his shoulder, and his breath is hardly hearable. Tobirama holds him close, drying them up with his shirt and pulling up Kagami’s trousers. Kagami is silent, his scratchy bandages linger on Tobirama’s cheek. He’s spent, realizes Tobirama, who the hell did that surgery, asks Tobirama himself, and has zero intention of letting his little Uchiha go.

Kagami moves his head slightly, and Tobirama feels a hot drop dripping down his neck. Tobirama startles and sits straight on the tabletop settling Kagami firmly on his laps. Kagami tries to look away but Tobirama firmly takes his chin examining his face.

There are wet blurs on Kagami’s bandages, and rusty stains wash away slowly, spreading on his cheeks. Tobirama watches in unbelief how heavy drops run down pale cheeks with traces of feverish blush. He needs no less than a minute to acknowledge that it’s what’s really happening, and no less than thirty more seconds after that to formulate a decent plan. He cups Kagami’s face with his palms, strokes his ears lightly with index and middle fingers, and then leans to kiss salt and bitterness away from Kagami’s cheekbones and cheeks, warming Kagami’s dark swollen lips with his breath. When Tobirama rubs the nose against him, Kagami raises his hands and clasps broad Tobirama’s wrists with trembling fingers. Loose sleeves of his robe slide down and his thin pale forearms are glowing in their mazarine creases.

“Do you accept,” Kagami stops, unevenly drawing breath, “My gift?”

Kagami’s mouth bevels in a bitter and desperate movement as he prepares to get an answer, and Kagami bites his lips trying to look calm and composed as if he wasn’t sitting on Tobirama Senju’s laps, legs spread, the air thick with their blended scents. Tobirama caresses his face with his gaze and thinks this is quite a unique offer in his experience. But still, he prefers to get whole people, not just some parts of them. However, it’s not exactly the case with Sharingan and some other organs given they remain intact and cool… Wings of Kagami’s nose flacker and he almost breaks, until the steady heat of Tobirama’s body that he feels even without his eyes, grows closer and closer to his shimmering face.

“Only if you give me the whole of it. Agreed?”

“I’m already yours,” murmurs Kagami breathlessly, and feels the familiar heat covering his body as Tobirama’s breath brushes his lips, tickles his temple. Kagami sorely regrets he had only two eyes. If he had another two, he’d have given them away as well. “Whole of me.”

***

In a month and a half, Tobirama returns one of the Sharingans. This time he is the one to perform a surgery, and no rust is left on the bandages. When they’re finished, he tugs Kagami on his laps and asks something stroking lightly his shoulder blades. Weary Kagami with a fresh soft bandage over his face gets lost in the familiar heat covering his body, in the even movements of broad palms he kissed just yesterday. He dreams of the day nerves knit together and connective tissue heals, and he would see Tobirama smile.

In a month both of them become subjects to lots of side glances, astonished and taken back. But everybody gets used to the new lie of the land surprisingly quickly. Shinobi world is full of wonder and peril, and Kagami’s left eye that is now always red but devoid of tomoe is hardly the most extraordinary of them.


End file.
